Never You Mind
by sugar.coated
Summary: Once upon a time, they lived happily ever after. (LanceKitty) (LancePietroPyro)


**WARNING:** Slash. Two or more (*coughcoughcough!*) males involved in a more than platonic relationship.

  
  
  
  
Never You Mind

_by__ sugar.coated_

  
  
  
Once upon a time, they lived happily ever after.

It had all been perfect for a while. He'd been the knight in shining armour, showed up at just the right moment to save the girl and the world. He had proven his love (or at least that he did care), and her friends had pretty much left the happy couple alone. His own friends didn't mind much either way, as long as he wasn't being too stupid.

They did the dating according to all the books; sunshine walks in the park, moonlight strolls on the beach, dinner that he paid for and the right balance of romantic chick flicks and action movies. He always walked her to her door afterwards, gave her a goodnight kiss and drove back to his place. The pieces had finally come together the way they were supposed to, and he was content.

But the perfection faded away when reality kept existing, everyday life ruined the illusion (as always before), and soon they were back where they ended up every single time. Once upon a time was now far away, and ever after had lasted for only a few weeks. None of them was very surprised when the relationship ended, but it still hurt. There was still blame to be placed and fights to be had and angry, hurtful words to be thrown.

He thought that they might get together again (it'd happen before, it always went that way), but she found another knight that shone more than him and it was completely over.

Without her there to distract him, there wasn't much to do these days. The Brotherhood kept getting enough money from Magneto each month to avoid going hungry and cold, so the motivation to get a job wasn't there. School wasn't an option, since they'd all been kicked out, and the thought of studying was even less appealing than working in any case. There weren't even any big orders to carry out right now. Magneto was up to something, but they weren't involved at the moment, and thus they didn't need to bother.

So he mostly lounged around at the boarding house with the others. Playing videogames with Todd, being angry at the world with Wanda, reading comics with Freddy, watching movies with Pietro and the new guy, John (_You can call me Pyro, mate, everyone else does_). He wasn't exactly sure why (didn't want to think about why), but he enjoyed the last way to pass time the most. Even when he'd casually glance over at the other end of the couch during some random action flick, only to notice that the two boys were more interested in the back of each other's throats than the exploding cars and over-violence on screen.

Which didn't make much sense when he casually thought about it, because, hey, explosions. It wasn't like Pietro and John even had the excuse of being newly in love. However, when he really thought about it (which he shouldn't do, because it wasn't like he even had the excuse of being in the relationship), it made sense. A nice make-out session wasn't something to off-handedly turn down, and judging by the noises the two other teens would occasionally make (_Just get a room, why don't ya_), it was very nice. But, he told himself, he wouldn't be thinking any more about that.

He did think about it again, though. Even (especially) when he tried not to. After all, he never was one to do as he'd been told, even if it was himself pointing out that lusting over your two house mates was a bad idea.

He wasn't exactly sure just how he'd ended up in bed with Pietro and John one night (alcohol was involved, he remembered that much), but he liked it there. They didn't seem to mind him either, since they didn't kick him out. And the next time he accidentally (on purpose) walked in on yet another of their frequent make-out sessions, he didn't leave until half an hour later, sporting a new collection of colorful marks on his neck. A few more occasions like that, and he decided that yes, this was nice. So.

Once upon a time, they tried to be happy for a while, and actually managed quite well.

  
  
  
The End

**  
  
  
  
AN:** Wow, I haven't written in a long, long while. But, I wanted to write Lance/Pietro/Pyro and was encouraged. Feedback gives me a happy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. ****


End file.
